strike_force_thicc_nixon_ooffandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Kennedy
Jack Kennedy is a member of Strike Force Thicc Nixon, a Vietnam War Hero, Horse Doctor, Faggot, and the current Vice President of the United States. Early Life: Jack Kennedy was born in the 50's and therefor is very anti-communist and a good politician. He became president at the ripe age of nine and an eighth. He was then later assassinated 2 years and half later at the age 3. He was later reincarnated into a Republican Teenager. Service in Vietnam: Jack Kennedy was sent to a Boot Camp along with Quamrad Kon, Elbert Mateo, and others in late 1968. They were trained by Cotton Farmer Kuccock. They were sent to Vietnam in early spring 1969. They then met Santiago Ramirez and Kettle D. They patrolled through South Vietnam, killing Vietcong conspirators and members. They were ambushed by the enemy in summer of 1971 and most of them died. Jack Kennedy had thwarted off a huge attack by them with his flamethrower killing about 23 Vietcong and saving 3 of the members in his platoon. They were all extremely injured and evacuated by Helicopter Pilot Fiegey Boy. In Fall of 1971 he was thanked by President Nixon for his duty and awarded the Purple Heart. Life after Vietnam: Jack Kennedy's ride bailed out on him so he had to find a ride. When a 1970 Volkswagen Bus pulled up and offered him a ride, he got in the car and the next few years were a blur. It is rumored to have done so many psychedelic drugs that that the whole part of his life was erased from his memory. Cotton Farmer Kuccock got into the hippe van and killed all of the hippies and shipped Jack to Colombia. Drug Cartel: Jack was shipped to Pablo Escobar with major memory loss. Pablo Escobar put him to a test to see if he was a spy and it turned out he wasn't, so he put him as one of the drug lord and they called him "El Noble Blanco." Summary of Life: Jack Kennedy was born in 1952, he fought in World War 2 and also became Governor was assassinated 1963 but got revived by something in the late 60's. Then enlisted in the Marine Corps and got sent to Vietnam where he fought for like a month or something, I don't remember. He then was presented the Purple Heart for his bravery in the war from Richard Nixon. After he got home he entered a hippie van for a ride home then his whole life was a blur until 1983 when he woke up in a Mexican truck filled with Cocaine. Then got gunned down in streets of Quetzaltenango, Guatemala. He later woke up in November 1989 in an East German Hospital where he jumped out of a window fell into the Berlin Wall and caused it to fall over. Then for the next 8 and a half years he tried to fake his Phd to be a horse surgeon, he isn't very good though. In the 2016 Election he was able to overcome the Fiegey Boy administration with his political skills. Nowadays you can see him driving around the streets of Pueblo, Colorado in his Volkswagen Golf looking depressed. Accomplishments: President in his past life, Vietnam War Hero, Columbian Drug Lord, Battering Ram used for the Berlin Wall, Horse Doctor, Vice President, General Faggot. Category:People Category:Vietnam Veterans